


Royal Flush

by Danes (orphan_account)



Series: Dirty Old Man [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Danes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>asjdkgl;jaesdklgjklasdgjkladfbnlmfdnbklngkb;mkgldfmbl;,vd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Flush

**Author's Note:**

> asdf???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Drunken laughter filled the captain’s quarters, followed by hiccups and a string of light-hearted curses, coming from the commander’s bed. Shepard shuffled the cards with expertise as Williams refilled their shot glasses and placed the bottle on the floor.

“You are terrible at strip poker,” Ashley chuckled, poking at the commander’s bare chest and legs. The lieutenant commander had only taken off her pants during the game, teasing Shepard with glances at her “special occasions only” thong.

Stealing another glance downwards, Shepard coughed into his fist and dealt the cards. Ashley grabbed at her cards and smirked, giving the commander a smug look. 

John scowled playfully and looked down at his cards. 

A royal flush!  

“Come on,” Ash slurred as she took a shot, laying down her hand. “Let’s get your clothes off, commander. I’m getting a little… curious.” 

Shepard downed his shot and placed the cards on the bed, grinning. “Off with that shirt, Williams.” 

Williams obliged, dancing her way out of her shirt. He breasts spilled out just as Shepard realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. Ashley laughed aloud at John’s surprise 

“Well!” Ashley cooed, shifting positions to lay her head in Shepard’s lap. “It looks like we have a surprise guest! Skipper junior has finally joined the party!” 

Heat rose into John’s cheeks as Ashley blew against the fabric, oblivious to his reaction. She began talking to his erection as if it were a child, telling it how “big and strong” it was growing. 

“Ash…?” Shepard began as Ashley grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted herself onto his lap. 

“I am _drunk_ , Shepard,” Ash snorted, bouncing up and down. “I am drunk and stupid and I just need someone to fuck my brains out. And who better than the old pervert that is my commanding officer?” 

John chuckled. “ _God_ , you are drunk,” he stated. 

“Fuck you!” Ash groaned. 

“Fuck you…?”

“Fuck you, _sir_.” 

“Permission granted, Williams.” John took Ashley by the waist and pulled her down onto the bed, pushing the shot glasses to the floor with his feet. 

Locking lips, the two bodies fumbled to tear away the last of their garments. Shepard’s boxers came off first and were tossed to the side, landing on the alarm clock. 

Williams broke the kiss for a moment to say, “Do you have condoms?”

 “Do I look like the kind of person who would need one on a constant basis, Ash?”

 “Quite a lot, if you play your cards right after this,” she whispered, chuckling at the pun. Ashley sat up straight on his chest and pulled off her underwear, placing them delicately beside his ear.

Shepard grabbed Williams and pulled her back down on top of him, eliciting a yelp as he forced himself inside of her.

“Good lord, commander!” she gasped as their bodies moved in frantic rhythm. “I don’t know why we didn’t do this sooner!”

Shepard silenced her with bite to the neck, one hand moving to her breast and the other to her waist. Ashley clawed at his back, her chewed-up fingernails trailing up and down.

Ash gave out a startled gasp when John began twirling her nipple between his fingers, squeezing lightly. She was getting louder as he grew more confident— he wouldn’t be surprised if everyone down in Engineering heard them.

“Commander…” Ashley’s ragged voice whispered in his ear, sore after screaming so loudly. “Can I…?”

Whoa— was she asking for permission to orgasm?

“Ash, you don’t have to ask—” he began, only to be interrupted by her doing exactly what she asked for. (I SHOULD STOP LAUGHING SO HARD AS I TYPE THIS) The commander came with her, tracing little circles on her back as she fell back to earth (or, well, the Normandy), gasping for breath.

“Wow,” was all he could say. Ash laughed at that.

“You are a sex _fiend_ , old man, and all you can say is wow? I’m going to have to change that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjajajajjajajajajajjajajajajajjaQ????????????????????????????????????????????????????/


End file.
